The Return of Godzilla (2018 film)
The Return of Godzilla (also known as Godzilla), is a 2018 kaiju film produced by Toho featuring Godzilla, it is the first installment in the new Defender of Earth series. It was released worldwide in January 29, 2018. The film reimagines Godzilla's origins in modern times, also in the Philippines rather than Japan, while the only witness to a murder case is currently in danger, and it's up to her friends to protect her. Plot This section is still incomplete. In August 2018, Cecilia Perez was murdered while in a beauty pagent, with only Lily Pelaez as the witness. After speaking out the truth to the entire country, she was taken hostage in an abandoned factory in the industrial district of Manila. Meanwhile, the dormant volcano Mount Makiling erupts, but only minutes after the eruption an giant creature than emerges, finally laying ruins in Calamba. To prevent panic, the Philippine government has announced the placement of curfew in the island of Luzon, also preparing the evacuation plans in case the kaiju attacks Manila. Later on, The Armed Forces of the Philippines than tries to stop the giant monster (which now they call Godzilla, after the god of destruction) at Santa Rosa, just south of Manila to prevent him from causing destruction there, but it was proven useless despite being attacked by several tanks and fighter jets, he managed to destroy the defense line and continues heading north. With Manila now doomed, evacuation on the city begins but resulted in traffic congestion everywhere. Godzilla than manages to wreak havoc on Manila, while the military tries another attempt to stop him by using another large group of tanks and fighter jets that he managed to destroy with his atomic breath. Meanwhile, as Lily tries to escape and is now on Jones Bridge, she was shot and falls into the Pasig River, with her fate unknown, As he tries to escape, an stray blast of Godzilla's atomic breath kills him. Godzilla than heads toward the district of Intramuros, and when he is on Binondo, the military than attempted knocking out the skyscrapers using explosives, which knocked Godzilla into the ground. Godzilla stands up and attacks the incoming fighter jets with his atomic breath on the port area before retreating into Manila Bay. Afterwards, most of the city are in ruins, many landmarks such as the Walled City of Intramuros, the iconic Manila City Hall, and the historical district of Binondo are all destroyed and there is a large loss of life. Two days after the attack, Lily was found on the shores of the Pasig River not far from the bridge, now dead, The city of Manila mourns the death of Lily and the city's destruction. The city than launches the #JusticeForLily campaign, also for rebuilding the city. However, the worst is not yet over as a new kaiju named Ebirah was discovered in the Atlantic Ocean. Cast This section is still incomplete. * Gabbi Garcia as Lily Pelaez Monsters * Godzilla (18Goji) * Ebirah (mentioned) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * DAG-MB96 * MBT-92 * MBAW-93 * Type 74 Tank * Type 90 Tank * DD-122 Hatsuyuki * AH-64 Apache Production During the 1980s and the 1990s, television shows were very popular, as a result Toho wanted to produce a live-action Godzilla television series in 1991, but due to budget cuts and the Heisei series of films was ongoing at the time, the said project became Godzilla Island instead and Toho wrote a script for the next movie which was called The Return of King Ghidorah that later became Godzilla vs. Mothra. Following the success of the 2014 film, Toho had an interest to revive Godzilla since the end of the Milliennium series back in 2004, but no official announcements have been made, however rumors about a new Godzilla film made by Toho planned for a 2016 release was not confirmed due to being just rumors. In 2015, Toho selected various countries around Asia to become the main setting of their upcoming Godzilla film (which its info not yet revealed until months later), other countries selected was Brunei, Vietnam, Indonesia, Thailand, Malaysia, and the Philippines. After through a voting contest, the Philippines was selected as the film's main setting after getting the highest votes. In December 2015, Toho officially announced that they are going to produce an live-action Godzilla film, with an 2018 release. However, it will not be a sequel to any of the previous Godzilla films. Production began in 2016, in Manila while several scenes were shot in Calamba and Santa Rosa, to make the setting feel realistic, Toho used several Filipino actors to play the main and minor characters in the film, rather than using Japanese actors like in many previous Godzilla films. For the city of Manila that is destroyed by Godzilla, Toho scouted the city to create its skyline and other structures such as the walled city of Intramuros and used Google Maps to build the road layout of the city, making it the most realistic city appeared in a Godzilla film that is destroyed by an kaiju. An early draft for this film suggests that King Ghidorah was included, but was scrapped due to Toho wanted to focus on Godzilla. Another revision, which is now similar to the final version with an different ending and less destruction scenes with rumors that Dogora also going to battle Godzilla, was also scrapped. Alternate Titles * Godzilla (Japan) * Godzilla in Manila (United States) * Godzilla, God of Destruction (Philippines) Reception To be added. Video Releases To be added. Sequel A sequel called Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion continues where the film ends, showing Ebirah's attack and also showing several kaijus appearing in cities all over the world in a yearly basis, but humanity managed to drove them away expect for Godzilla. Trivia * In this universe, Godzilla was the very first kaiju to attack mankind. Following his rampage in Manila, several other kaijus began attacking cities all over the globe in a yearly basis, with Ebirah next on April 2019 in New York City which is shown in the film's sequel. Category:Unfinished